choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Chris Powell
Chris, a main character in The Freshman, The Sophomore, The Junior and The Senior series, was a student at Hartfeld and a member of Hartfeld's football team "Knights". In Book 2, Chapter 14, he was elected as the student council president. He is also one of your love interests. He graduated in The Senior, Chapter 15. He is first seen in The Freshman, Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Chris has a muscular build, blue eyes, short brown hair, fair skin and a bit of stubble. He usually wears a red or a white shirt. In The Sophomore, his hair reached down to his neck with a few strands falling down to his face. He wears a green long-sleeved shirt. In The Sophomore, you can give him a makeover in which he will either revert to his Freshman look, keep his Sophomore look, or adopt a new look. In this new look, his hair is long and swept back on top and skin-faded on the sides. He wears blue jeans, and a red plaid button up beneath a tan knit sweater. He will keep the appearance you choose throughout The Junior and The Senior. Personality Chris is a nice guy who doesn't want any harm. Unfortunately, he is also pretty clumsy and impressionable because of his low self-confidence. Because of this, he unwittingly does imprudent things which hurt people he cares about. He fell in with the wrong crowd in high school and stole a car. Which makes him to have committed seven crimes in his criminal record. The football coach offered him the chance to join the team, which sparked his love for the sport. The Freshman The Freshman, Book 1 As Your Character arrives at Hartfeld, she bumps into Chris. He's in the football team and has a sports scholarship but only stays on the bench, unless someone is injured. However, after Darren, the star member of the team, got injured, Chris takes his place. Unfortunately, this attracts the attention of the Kappa Phi Sigma sisters Becca and Madison. After relentlessly flirting with him, Becca and Chris start dating. Chris doesn't seem very happy in this situation, especially if Your Character is present. Your roommates are also mad at him because he keeps on ditching them to hang out with Becca, even on Kaitlyn's birthday. Later, Chris dumps Becca and asks you for forgiveness. He then becomes a potential date to the formal. The Freshman, Book 2 In The Freshman, Book 2, if you went to the formal with him, you have the opportunity to kiss him. At the party, he tells you he feels very useless since football season is over. Your Character is able to calm him down and convince him to play a role in James's play. It's possible that Becca still likes him because she's acting jealous when you flirt or chat with him, and auditions as the role that has a kiss scene with Chris, therefore, bringing you competition. Chapters The Freshman Book 1 * Chapter 1: Welcome to Hartfeld University * Chapter 2: Rooftop Games * Chapter 3: The Assistant * Chapter 4: The All-Nighter * Chapter 5: Game Day * Chapter 6: Kappa House Party * Chapter 7: Rush Week * Chapter 8: On the Hunt (Mentioned) * Chapter 9: Sorority Ball, Part 1 * Chapter 10: Sorority Ball, Part 2 (Mentioned) * Chapter 11: The Birthday Girl, Part 1 * Chapter 12: The Birthday Girl, Part 2 * Chapter 13: The Birthday Girl, Part 3 * Chapter 15: The Professor's Daughter * Chapter 16: Last Call * Chapter 17: The Hartfeld Formal Chris: Luxury Getaway * Chapter 1: Chris: Luxury Getaway The Freshman: Snowed In * Chapter 1: Snowed In * Chapter 2: Snow Worries Book 2 * Chapter 1: Winter in Hartfeld * Chapter 2: Welcome Back Party * Chapter 3: Auditions * Chapter 4: Playing the Part * Chapter 5: Stage Kiss * Chapter 6: The Cast Party * Chapter 7: The Talk * Chapter 8: The Hospital * Chapter 9: Just Friends * Chapter 10: Ballot Boxing * Chapter 11: Visitors * Chapter 12: The Debate * Chapter 13: Swing Vote Sixties * Chapter 14: Inauguration Night * Chapter 15: Setting Sail Book 3 * Chapter 1: New Leaves * Chapter 2: A Place to Belong * Chapter 3: New Kid on the Block * Chapter 4: Budgetary Concerns * Chapter 5: Bad Reputation * Chapter 6: A Kappa Birthday * Chapter 7: Rebel With a Cause * Chapter 8: Misadventures in Babysitting (Determinant) * Chapter 9: Until We Meet Again (Determinant) * Chapter 10: Caught in the Middle * Chapter 11: Rock 'Roll' Hartfeld * Chapter 12: Flirting With Disaster * Chapter 13: California Dreaming (Determinant) * Chapter 14: Karma Chameleon * Chapter 15: Take a Chance on Me * Chapter 16: Never Gonna Give You Up * Chapter 17: Don't You (Forget About Me) Book 4 *Chapter 1: Rockin' Down the Highway (Mentioned) *Chapter 2: (Sittin' On) The Dock of the Bay *Chapter 3: Summer Wine *Chapter 4: Can't Buy Me Love *Chapter 5: Born to be Wild *Chapter 6: Hungry Like the Wolf *Chapter 7: Bad Moon Rising *Chapter 8: Stand By Me The Freshman: Game of Love * Chapter 1: May the Best Couple Win (Determinant) * Chapter 2: Everyone's A Winner The Freshman: Love Bites * Chapter 1: The Bite * Chapter 2: Blood Wanted The Sophomore Book 1 * Chapter 1: Semi-Charmed Life * Chapter 2: Carry Me Home * Chapter 3: Run-Around * Chapter 4: Bills, Bills, Bills * Chapter 5: Party Up * Chapter 6: Smells Like Teen Spirit * Chapter 7: Livin' La Vida Loca * Chapter 8: I Want It That Way * Chapter 9: Barbie Girls (Determinant) * Chapter 10: Animal Instincs * Chapter 11: Sabotage (Determinant) * Chapter 12: Get What You Give * Chapter 13: You Oughta Know * Chapter 14: Unbreak My Heart * Chapter 15: Bitter Sweet Symphony * Chapter 16: Baby One More Time * Chapter 17: It's The End of the World as We Know It Book 2 * Chapter 1: Hanging by a Moment * Chapter 2: Everything Will be Alright * Chapter 3: Independent Woman (Mentioned) * Chapter 4: Come Away With Me * Chapter 5: Take a Bow * Chapter 6: Daddy Wasn't There * Chapter 7: Try Again * Chapter 8: Family Affairs * Chapter 9: Bye Bye Bye * Chapter 10: Get the Party Started * Chapter 11: Beautiful Day * Chapter 12: Just Dance * Chapter 13: U Got it Bad * Chapter 14: Graduation (Friends Forever) * Chapter 15: Not Ready to Make Nice (Determinant) The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story * Chapter 2: I Know What You Did Last Quarter The Junior Book 1 * Chapter 1: Live While We're Young * Chapter 2: A Head Full of Dreams (Determinant) * Chapter 3: Shake it Off (Offscreen; Physical Appearance Determinant) * Chapter 4: We Can't Stop * Chapter 5: Somebody That I Used to Know (Determinant) * Chapter 6: Problem * Chapter 7: We Are Young * Chapter 9: Pray You Catch Me (Determinant) * Chapter 10: Set Fire to the Rain (Determinant) * Chapter 11: Sorry (Determinant) * Chapter 12: Rolling in the Deep * Chapter 13: Look What You Made Me Do The Senior The Senior * Chapter 1: Don't Stop Me Now (Determinant) * Chapter 2: Year of the Cat * Chapter 3: Atomic Punk (Determinant) * Chapter 4: Mr. Blue Sky * Chapter 5: The Jungle Line (Determinant) * Chapter 7: Hooked on a Feeling (Determinant) * Chapter 8: Video Killed the Radio Star * Chapter 9: Rebel Rebel * Chapter 10: Imagine * Chapter 11: Go Your Own Way (Determinant) * Chapter 12: Don't Go Breaking My Heart (Determinant) * Chapter 13: London Calling (Determinant) * Chapter 14: Come And Get Your Love * Chapter 15: Changes Relationships Your Character Chris is the first person Your Character meets once she arrives at Hartfeld and a love interest for her. They turn out to be roommates. He seems very attracted to her but is still struggling over the recent break-up with his ex-girlfriend. In The Freshman, Book 2, they work on James' play together and she helps him with his campaign when he runs for student council president. In The Sophomore, Book 1 and Book 2, Your Character is able to help him gain confidence about his new position as captain of the football team. In Book 2, Chapter 12, if his confidence is high enough, he will give her an award plaque to thank her for being supportive to him. In The Junior, if you are dating him, you live in an apartment with Chris. In The Senior, Chapter 15, If you are dating Chris, he will propose to you. If you chose to accept your job offer in London, he will move to England with you. If you reject the job offer in London, are single or are dating a different love interest, he will continue living out his dream of playing for The Nightengales. Becca In the first chapter of The Freshman, Book 1, Becca was rude to Your Character which gave you a chance to see the little affection she has for Chris. They dated for awhile then Chris dumped her because he realized that she wasn't the right one for his heart. Nicole Chris had been dating Nicole for 3 years before coming to Hartfeld. He was very much in love with her but she broke up with him when they headed to different colleges. In The Freshman, Book 1, Chris isn't over this loss and just wants to have some fun in his freshman year to forget about this. Family Chris's mom works in the clothing industry and his father Frank was a haul truck driver. He has a 10-year-old brother, Kyle, and an 8-year-old sister, AJ. He loves his family but has a hard time talking about his father, who abandoned them when he was ten years old. In The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 6, Frank Powell appears and ask Chris to be his father again. Chris is unsure but eventually gives his father the chance to get to know him and his sister AJ. He cuts his father off completely once he learns that Frank is not ready to be a father at all. Manny De La Cruz In The Sophomore, Book 1, Chris and Manny are supposed to be roommates, but they don't get along well. Chris mentions that Manny has kicked him out several times out of their room so that Manny is able to hook up with his girlfriend. This leads to Chris moving in with Your Character and your friends. Despite Chris being the football captain, Manny holds a low opinion of Chris, and is flustered when the latter threatens to bench both him and Zig for the first game of the season. His behavior leads to Chris having doubts about his own leadership skills. Gallery Other Looks |-|The Freshman= Chris.jpg|Freshman outfit Chris Football.jpg|Football uniform Chris Shirtless.JPG|Shirtless Chris2.jpg|Party outfit Chris Makeover.jpg|Makeover Chris spring look.jpg|Spring look |-|The Sophomore= Chris Sophomore.png|Sophomore outfit Chris full.png|Full view of Sophomore outfit Chris football Sophomore.png|Football uniform NewmakeoverChrisinfootballuniform.png|Football Uniform w/ Maine Attraction makeover Chris Halloween.png|Halloween costume Chris TS Suit.png|Tux Chris suit full view.jpg|Full view of Chris's suit Chris Maine look.png|''Maine Attraction'' makeover Chris Maine outfit.png|'Main Attraction' outfit Chris The Freshman look.png|''The Freshman'' makeover |-|The Junior= Chris Underwear.png|Underwear |-|The Senior= Chris_Powell_Swimsuit.png|Full View of Swimsuit in Ch. 7 ChrisPowellwithmakeoverinSwimTrunks.png|Alternate Chris in Swimsuit ChrisPowellwithmakeoverintuxTSrCh.14.png|Chris w/ makeover look in Tux Chris Graduation.png|Graduation Chrisingraduationcapandgownwothmakeoverhair.png|Alternate Graduation Look Miscellaneous Image.jpeg|Chris on the Choices App AdforTheFreshman.png|Ad for The Freshman featuring Chris & MC The Freshman, Book 1.jpg|Chris on the cover of The Freshman, Book 1 The Freshman, Book 4.png|Chris on the cover of The Freshman, Book 4 Chris-Luxury Getaway.png|Chris on the cover of Chris: Luxury Getaway The Freshman-Game of Love.JPG|Chris on the cover The Freshman: Game of Love The Sophomore - Hartfeld Horror Story.png|Chris on the cover of The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story Chris Championship Ring.png|Chris's Championship Ring Swartout-Walker AwardTSBook2.jpg|An award by Chris given to MC LI'sPhone.png|Chris' Phone on the Floor Chris's Ring.png|Chris's Engagement Ring GoingtomissZignowthatTFSeriesisover.png|Gonna miss Zig & the rest of TF Gang Trivia * He is shown on the covers of The Freshman, Book 1, The Freshman, Book 4, Chris: Luxury Getaway, The Freshman: Game of Love, and The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story, as well as the former app icon for Choices along with Dave Reyes from Most Wanted and Kenna from The Crown & The Flame. * His look in the icon is different from his looks in the game. His eye color is green in the icon, but in the game it's blue. * He bears a resemblance to actors Chris Pine, Robert Buckley, and Chace Crawford. * The name Christopher is of Greek origin and means "to bear/carry Christ". ** The surname Powell is of Welsh origin and means "child of a eminent person". * His secret talent is flower arranging: He had several odd jobs in high school, including apprenticing for a florist. * He is the first character that you meet in The Freshman. * Chris' ultimate fantasy is to rescue a girl from a burning building. ** Ironically, his Halloween costume in Hartfeld Horror Story is a firefighter. * He is from Cherryfield, Maine. * In Helen Twombly's story in The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story, he is renamed Chad and is portrayed as a stereotypical Jock. You can also play as him for one choice in Chapter 2. * He shares the same first name as Chris Winters, a character from the Red Carpet Diaries series. Dallas James' real first name is also Chris. * In Chapter 5 of The Freshman, Book 1, Zack refers to him for the first time as Captain America when talking about him with Your Character. As the series progresses, he simply calls him "Cap". * If Your Character has been dating Chris since the beginning of The Freshman series, in Book 2, Chapter 4 of The Sophomore, the two of you celebrate your one year anniversary. * If you choose to go to the zoo with him, AJ, and Frank Powell in The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 8, it is revealed that Chris is scared of snakes ever since the snake pit scene of Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. * In The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 12, if you helped raise Chris's confidence, he will give you a Swartout-Walker award as his token of appreciation. * In Chapter 15 of The Sophomore, Book 2, if you are dating him, he will ask you if you want to move in together. ** In that case, he will also be the one to get in the car with Tyler and Abbie. ** He will be the one in the car with Abbie and Tyler if MC is single. *** If MC is dating James, Chris is neither seen nor credited to be present in the chapter. In this case, it is only revealed in The Junior, Chapter 1, that he was present. * Like Flynn O'Malley from Veil of Secrets, Chris is responsible for stealing a car before the start of their respective stories. ** The only difference being that Flynn went to prison for six years, while Chris only got the offence and a criminal record but no jail time. * He is a certified skydiving instructor which was revealed in The Senior, Chapter 4. * He reveals to Your Character (if he's your love interest) in The Senior, Chapter 14, that he's not half bad at soccer. * If he is your love interest, he will propose to you in The Senior, Chapter 15. ** He receives a Bachelor degree in Science and graduated with a major in Political Science. Memorable Quotes (Thank you to the PLL Wikia for letting us use their template for this memorable quotes section!) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:'The Sophomore' Characters Category:Students Category:Reformed Criminals Category:Love Interests Category:Jocks Category:Playable Characters Category:'The Junior' Characters Category:'The Senior' Characters Category:Hartfeld University students